People take a lot of time in searching in daily life, and a time taken for searching can be said to be a fruitless time in their lives. According to the statistics disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1, it is said that a businessperson spends 150 hours a year searching for things necessary for business.
If it is possible to save such a time taken for searching, which is a fruitless time, more time can be fruitfully spent. For this purpose, a technology for saving a time taken for searching is also disclosed. For example, Non-Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that can find out a search target object on the basis of information obtained when a tag is read, by attaching the tag readable by a reader from a remote location, to the search target object in advance.